The present invention relates to an improved enlarger for enlargement and printing of a photographic negative, and more particularly to an enlarger adapted for trimming by movement of the negative, as contrasted with the prior art trimming apparatus which requires movement of the photographic paper.
In general, when an object or scene is photographed it will not appear in the exact center of the film. Even with a good photo, shot with best composition, a photo having its object slightly displaced from center may be desired. In all such cases an operation called trimming is required.
With the prior art enlarger, when trimming is required, the operation is accompanied exclusively by movement of the photographic paper. In the prior art trimming method, particularly when photographic papers in rolled form are used, operation of the mechanism holding the rolled paper, the feed mechanism and the various associated components becomes complicated.